Foreststar
This cat's Quote was featured on the My Home message box (December 2 2010) Forestheart is a gray tom with a tuft of fur on his head and forest-green eyes. History Apprenticeship Forestpaw joined MistClan as an apprentice, mentored by Sunstep. He appears to be obsessed with forests, although this trait disappears over time. He quickly makes friends with two apprentices: Hiddenpaw and Oakpaw. The three go on an adventure and discover SunClan, a hostile Clan that live in a heated moorland. He is distressed when Hiddenpaw appears to be accustomed to the heat and tries to get her to come back to MistClan. When Hiddenpaw doesn't come back, he gets upset but gets over it. He learns that another apprentice, Bramblepaw, has a crush on him and is disgusted. When Bramblepaw gets hurt, however, he warms up to her and eventually tells her he really likes her- leading to their becoming mates. However, they must keep it a secret until they both become warriors. Beginnings of Warriorship Forestpaw becomes Forestheart eventunally, and in time Bramblepaw becomes Bramblepath. Forestheart is told of a prophecy by the medicine cat, Gingersun. the prophecy foretells of a danger and that he and a wet flurry will save the Clans. Forestheart is also told that he has the power to never lose against a single cat in battle: a trait that he takes very seriously. Soon, one of Miststar's kits, Flurrypaw, is apprenticed to him. Forestheart realizes that he and his sister, Wetpaw, are the other two cats in the prophecy. He becomes deputy not soon after, due to the fact that Whitewind, the current deputy and Miststar's mate, is missing and seems to be dead. Forestheart is leading a patrol of cats to the Falls when he spies a white kit- all of the other cats go back and he asks the kit about its family, to which it replies violently and Forestheart flees. It turns out this kit is actually Death in disguise- the leader of the major threat of DeathClan and the source of his troubles for long after. DeathClan After Forestheart came back to camp, he told the Clan about the threat and remained fearful of the falls for a while after. Things after that were slowly reported: sightings of strange cats, encounters with scary cats, and eventually it was worked out that all these cats were the same. Forestheart eventually came to camp and discovered that Bramblepath was pregnant and that Death- the sighted cat- was going to take one kit. When Bramblepath kitted, she had four kits (Wolfkit, Dusk-kit, Brackenkit, and Lostkit), and Lostkit was taken by Death as promised. Forestheart made a desperate attempt to save his son from the clutches of Death and discovered that Lostkit had become known as Heart and remembered nothing about either Bramblepath or Forestheart. Forestheart received a prophecy from the medicine cat, Gingersun, telling him that he and two other cats were destined to defeat DeathClan and save Heart. Category:Mistclan Cat Category:Warrior